Budokai Tenkaichi Legends
Budokai Tenkaichi Legends is an upcoming fighting video game developed by Spike and published by Namco Bandai Games and is part of the Compati Hero Series. The game feature a crossover between characters from various Cartoon Network animated series and characters from Japanese anime, manga and tokusatsu. The game will be release on Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita and Xbox 360 on November 15, 2011. Characters Bones Heroman *Joey Jones *Heroman Star Driver *Takuto Tsunashi Cartoon Network Chowder *Chowder Codename: Kids Next Door *Numbuh One Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Mac and Bloo The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Flapjack The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup Samurai Jack *Jack Madhouse Hunter × Hunter *Gon Freecss Pierrot Naruto/Naruto: Shippuden *Naruto Uzumaki Studio Nue Super Dimension Fortress Macross *Hikaru Ichijyo Macross 7 *Basara Nekki Macross Zero *Shin Kudo Sunrise Aura Battler Dunbine/New Story of Aura Battler Dunbine *Shō Zama *Shion Zaba Brain Powerd *Yuu Isami *Hime Utsumiya The Brave Express Might Gaine *Mighto Senpuuji *Might Gaine Mobile Suit Gundam/Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Amuro Ray Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *Kira Yamato Haō Taikei Ryū Knight *Adeu Waltham Invincible Super Man Zambot 3 *Kappei Jin *Uchūta Kamie *Keiko Kamikita Overman King Gainer *Gainer Sanga Panzer World Galient *Jordy Volder Toei Dragon Ball Z *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegeta Kamen Rider One Piece *Monkey D. Luffy Toriko *Toriko Tsuburaya Productions Ultra Series *Ultraman *Ultraman Mebius Cast Bones Cast *Mikako Komatsu - Joey Jones *Mamoru Miyano - Takuto Tsunashi *Ryōta Takeuchi - Heroman Cartoon Network Cast *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *E.G. Daily - Buttercup *Ben Diskin - Numbuh One *Keith Ferguson - Bloo *Nicky Jones - Chowder *Phil LaMarr - Jack *Sean Marquette - Mac *Candi Milo - Dexter *Thurop Van Orman - Flapjack *Tara Strong - Bubbles Madhouse Cast *Erica Mendez - Gon Freecss Pierrot Cast *Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki Studio Nue Cast *Nobutoshi Hayashi - Basara Nekki *Vic Mignogna - Hikaru Ichijyo *Kenichi Suzumura - Shin Kudo Sunrise Cast *Darrel Guilbeau - Gainer Sanga *Jay Hickman - Shō Zama *Matt Hill - Kira Yamato *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Mighto Senpuuji *Hidehiro Kikuchi - Jordy Volder *Yoshiko Matsuo - Keiko Kamikita *Katsuji Mori - Uchuuta Kamie *Akino Murata - Hime Utsumiya *Daiki Nakamura - Might Gaine *Shigeru Nakahara - Shion Zaba *Chika Sakamoto - Kappei Jin *Tetsu Shiratori - Yuu Isami *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray *Hiro Yuuki - Adeu Waltham Toei Cast *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy *Hiroshi Fujioka - Kamen Rider 1 *Masahiro Inoue - Kamen Rider Decade *Christopher Sabat - Vegeta *Sean Schemmel - Goku *Ian Sinclair - Toriko Tsuburaya Productions Cast *Shunji Igarashi - Ultraman Mebius *Susumu Kurobe - Ultraman Japanese Cast *Kaori Asoh - Blossom *Hiroshi Fujioka - Kamen Rider 1 *Tōru Furuya - Amuro Ray *Megumi Han - Gon Freecss *Takeda Hana - Chowder *Nobutoshi Hayashi - Basara Nekki *Ryō Horikawa - Vegeta *Sōichirō Hoshi - Kira Yamato *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Mighto Senpuuji *Shunji Igarashi - Ultraman Mebius *Yukiko Ikeda - Buttercup *Masahiro Inoue - Kamen Rider Decade *Ayumi Kida - Dexter *Hidehiro Kikuchi - Jordy Volder *Mikako Komatsu - Joey Jones *Susumu Kurobe - Ultraman *Yoshiko Matsuo - Keiko Kamikita *Mamoru Miyano - Takuto Tsunashi *Katsuji Mori - Uchuuta Kamie *Akino Murata - Hime Utsumiya *Hirofumi Nojima - Gainer Sanga *Kenji Nojima - Hikaru Ichijyo *Shigeru Nakahara - Shion Zaba, Shō Zama *Daiki Nakamura - Might Gaine *Yuuka Nanri - Bubbles *Masako Nozawa - Goku *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Toriko *Chika Sakamoto - Kappei Jin *Tetsu Shiratori - Yuu Isami *Masakazu Suzuki - Numbuh One *Kenichi Suzumura - Shin Kudo *Junko Takeuchi - Naruto Uzumaki *Ryōta Takeuchi - Heroman *Mayumi Tanaka - Monkey D. Luffy *Makoto Tsumura - Bloo *Uka Tsuyoshi - Jack *Hiro Yuuki - Adeu Waltham Stages *Byston Well (Aura Battler Dunbine) *Dexter's Lab (Dexter's Laboratory) *Fire Bomber Concert (Macross 7) *Hidden Leaf Village (Naruto: Shippuden) *Jaburo (Mobile Suit Gundam) *M78 (Ultra Series) *Sector V Treehouse (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Thousand Sunny (One Piece) *Townville (The Powerpuff Girls) *West City (Dragon Ball Z) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers